<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Shift in Weight, Simple Twist of Fate by ohhgreywarden</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28318173">A Shift in Weight, Simple Twist of Fate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohhgreywarden/pseuds/ohhgreywarden'>ohhgreywarden</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, ferdithea are new parents, originally written for the ferdithea zine, so much internal monologue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:33:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28318173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohhgreywarden/pseuds/ohhgreywarden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When her first child with Ferdinand is born with a Crest, Dorothea confronts her anxieties stemming from her father.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ferdinand von Aegir/Dorothea Arnault</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Sweet Like Honey</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Shift in Weight, Simple Twist of Fate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic was originally written for the Sweet Like Honey ferdithea zine, and I'm so excited that I can share it here now!</p><p>Title comes from the song "Flower Moon" by Vampire Weekend.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first day of Melitta von Aegir’s life was a blur for her mother. Between the pain, the elixirs and spells to numb the pain, and the exhaustion, Dorothea can’t really remember much aside from the first moment she looked into her daughter’s (tiny, very pink) face and held her in her arms. Finally being able to see and hold the child she had carried in her womb for so long was something she knew immediately that she would never forget, and the rush of pure adoration was unlike any emotion she’d ever experienced before.</p><p>Now, Melitta is three days old, and Dorothea is getting extremely restless. She is still under orders from the healers to remain in bed, and even with a newborn baby and her husband refusing to leave her side, she doesn’t have much to do. Dorothea has known women who gave birth and within a day were back to singing arias, cleaning houses, and even, on one very notable occasion, fighting in battles, but the healers would not even allow her to walk around the room. One of the unexpected consequences of becoming a duchess, she supposes.</p><p>At the moment, Ferdinand is holding Melitta. Dorothea smiles at them, and at the way her husband looks into their child’s eyes with wonder. He may not have been the one to carry their daughter, but it’s clear that his love for her runs as deep as Dorothea’s.</p><p>“I think she has your nose,” Ferdinand says. He looks away from Melitta for a few seconds to assess Dorothea’s face.</p><p>Dorothea lets out a little snort of laughter. “She’s three days old! Her face is still all squished.” She looks between her husband and daughter and tilts her head. “Besides, I think she looks more like you.”</p><p>“You only say that because she has red hair!” Ferdinand teases. “I suppose we will find out soon enough if she got anything else from me.”</p><p>“Anything else—?” She frowns. “Her eyes will still be blue for a while yet, Ferdie.”</p><p>“A <em> Crest</em>, darling.” Even the gentle tone in Ferdinand’s voice cannot stop Dorothea’s blood from running cold at the word. “Linhardt will be back with the results shortly.”</p><p>“Right.” She forces her face into a smile. “How could I forget?”</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>It was four months into her pregnancy that Dorothea fully realized there was a possibility of her child bearing a Crest.</p><p>There was a party earlier that evening—there was always a party, or some other social event, in the life of a noblewoman, as she discovered since marrying Ferdinand—and some minor Gerth relative had made a comment about Crests while congratulating the couple. At the time, Dorothea just smiled politely. But his words didn’t leave her head for the rest of the evening.</p><p>And it was not just his words that stuck with her, but the way Ferdinand reacted to them as well. Had it simply been a passing comment from a vague acquaintance, Dorothea could have easily put the thought out of her mind.</p><p>But Ferdinand smiled, laughed, and said “We are certainly hoping for a Crest as well!”</p><p>Dorothea hadn’t challenged him, but that little <em> we </em>and her husband’s unrestrained enthusiasm—something she usually found so endearing—burned the exchange into her mind. Was it possible, after everything they had done to change Fódlan, after marrying a Crestless commoner for love, that Ferdinand truly cared about Crests above all else, just like every other noble? Like her own father?</p><p>It still sat at the front of her thoughts as she prepared for bed later that night.</p><p>If Ferdinand even realized something was troubling her, he kept it to himself. Ever the extrovert, he seemed too distracted by the lingering buzz of the party to notice that Dorothea was barely replying to his chatter.</p><p>She wasn’t even sure what he was saying anymore; the only thing she focused on was the slide of her brush through her hair. But as she pulled the bristles through a particularly stubborn tangle, her grip failed and the brush went clattering to the floor.</p><p>That, at least, attracted Ferdinand’s attention. He was at her side in an instant.</p><p>“Dorothea, love? Are you feeling alright?”</p><p>In spite of the concern she had harbored all evening, Dorothea still leaned instinctively into Ferdinand’s touch. She wasn’t sure if she was reassured or perturbed that his embrace was still a comfort to her.</p><p>“It’s probably just because of my pregnancy,” she lied. It hurt, lying to Ferdinand, but no more than the hurt she felt from his words earlier.</p><p>“Are you sure?” Ferdinand replied. Somehow, Dorothea could tell from his tone exactly how he was frowning, and saw that she was right when she looked up at his face.</p><p><em> He’s gotten more perceptive, </em> she thought before replying.</p><p>“It’s—it’s what you said at the party. I never said I wanted our baby to have a Crest, Ferdie.”</p><p>He let out a surprised laugh and Dorothea jerked in his arms.</p><p>“Is that all? I suppose I should not have assumed you shared my excitement, but I expected you to say something more serious was wrong.”</p><p>Dorothea pulled away, tears immediately welling up in her eyes—how quick she was to cry, at least, she could honestly attribute to her pregnancy. She crossed her arms tightly across her chest.</p><p>“This is serious!” Dorothea spat out. She almost felt guilty when she saw how quickly Ferdinand’s face fell. Almost.</p><p>“I am afraid I do not understand—”</p><p>“Of course you don’t understand! How could you, Mister Fancy Noble with your fancy Crest, possibly understand what this feels like for me?”</p><p>“Well, I certainly cannot understand if you do not explain it to me,” Ferdinand said acidly.</p><p>Dorothea bit back her own retort and sighed. “What would you do if the baby doesn’t have a Crest?”</p><p>She averted her eyes so she wouldn’t have to see Ferdinand’s reaction to her question.</p><p>“I would still be delighted to have a child with you, of course.”</p><p>Ferdinand spoke as though it was the most obvious thing in the world, and yet…</p><p>“Then why do you want our child to have a Crest?”</p><p>She looked back at him, only to see that he had cast his eyes to the floor. His expression was sheepish and he cradled the back of his neck with a hand.</p><p>“Is this about your father?” he asked quietly.</p><p>“Of course it is!” she snapped. “I thought I could be sure you weren’t like the other nobles—like him—but…”</p><p>“Dorothea.” Ferdinand took a step toward her and offered his arms to her, letting them fall back to his sides when she shook her head. “I would never cast our child aside—cast <em> you </em>aside—for not bearing a Crest.”</p><p>Fresh tears slid from her eyes.</p><p>“I know, Ferdie. Or at least I think I know. But… why do you want our child to have a Crest?”</p><p>That sheepish expression returned to Ferdinand’s face. Even in her fear and anger, Dorothea couldn’t help but ache to see that he was hurt.</p><p>“House Aegir has proudly borne the Crest of Saint Cichol since its founding,” he said. “It has always been our legacy. I would never dream of casting aside a child of mine who did not bear the Crest, but I have always hoped that my firstborn would have the Crest as I do.”</p><p>“So that’s it?” Dorothea paced a small circle away from Ferdinand. “You still care that much about some outdated tradition?”</p><p>“Dorothea! I—” Ferdinand stopped himself with a deep breath. “No, you are right. I failed to consider that such emphasis on Crests should be treated as a thing of the past. Perhaps we can refuse the test to set an example for the other noble houses!”</p><p>Dorothea’s heart clenched and she nearly sobbed again; that Ferdinand would swear in an instant to buck tradition so thoroughly for her sake was part of why she fell in love with him. And yet, something was missing.</p><p>“But you still want a Crest.”</p><p>“What I want most is for our child to be happy and healthy, but…” He rubbed at the back of his neck again. “I would be lying if I said I am not curious. A lifetime of expectations is not an easy thing to let go of.”</p><p>Dorothea nodded and took a step forward. She placed her hand on her husband’s arm and gave him a watery smile.</p><p>“Is it strange that I hadn’t even thought about how our child might have a Crest until tonight? I was so caught up in everything else that I didn’t really think about it.”</p><p>She allowed Ferdinand to pull her into an embrace and rested her head on his shoulder. He kissed her forehead.</p><p>“I am sorry that this is what made you think about it. I should have spoken more carefully.”</p><p>Dorothea took a deep breath and met Ferdinand’s eyes. “If it means that much to you, we can still have the test done. I’d just like to keep the results private, at least at first.”</p><p>Ferdinand nodded and kissed her forehead once more.</p><p>“Of course, my love. Of course.”</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Dorothea is snapped out of her reverie by Linhardt entering the room without so much as a knock to announce his arrival. Ferdinand rises to his feet, slowly so as not to disturb Melitta, and walks a few steps toward their friend.</p><p>“Well? What were the results of the test?”</p><p>“I suppose I’ll spare you any unnecessary preamble,” Linhardt says, glancing down at a paper in his hand. “Your daughter bears a minor Crest of Cichol.”</p><p>Dorothea’s head suddenly feels very heavy, and she collapses back against her stack of pillows. Distantly, she hears Linhardt and Ferdinand speaking to one another, but she can’t make out what they’re saying.</p><p><em> A Crest, </em> she thinks through the fog in her mind. <em> My daughter has a Crest. </em></p><p>She had suspected that to be the case, even resigned herself to that suspicion. While she had no previous pregnancies to compare this one to, there was something in the way she felt as Melitta grew within her that made her almost certain. Were she the protagonist in an opera, after all, there would be no other option after the many twists of fate in her life but for her to become the mother of a child with a Crest. The songstress in her wishes to embrace the news wholeheartedly, to revel in this latest addition to the winding tale of her life.</p><p>But there is a part of her, that same part that made her believe for so long that Ferdinand had been a shallow bee who only took an interest in her when so many others swarmed her as well, that had been hoping Melitta would prove to be Crestless. It was a twisted desire, she knew, for her reason for wishing was not to spare her the pressure that yet remains for children born with Crests, but as a test for Ferdinand.</p><p>Now that they know Melitta bears a Crest, she cannot test how true he would have really remained to his word.</p><p>“Dorothea, what do you think?”</p><p>She blinks at the sound of her husband’s voice.</p><p>“About what?” She frowns at his expectant expression. “I’m sorry, my mind was somewhere else.”</p><p>“The new construction at the University of Enbarr,” Ferdinand says brightly.</p><p>Dorothea purses her lips. The expansion of the university was a personal project of Ferdinand’s, and while the modern design of the buildings had certainly drawn many critics, she knew him to be fond of the bold styles employed by the architects.</p><p>“Oh, I think it’s lovely,” she said, more to watch the grin bloom across Ferdinand’s face than any particular investment on her part. Even with the confusion in her heart, there is little she enjoys more than making Ferdinand smile.</p><p>“You are outvoted, Linhardt.” Ferdinand smirks at their guest, who rolls his eyes.</p><p>“Well, I suppose if I’m ever offered a teaching position there, I’ll only have to look at the inside of those awful buildings.” Linhardt yawns into his hand. “Anyway, I have a long ride back to Edmund, so if we’ve reached the point of arguing about architecture, I think that’s my sign to leave.”</p><p>They say their goodbyes—Ferdinand clearly has to fight his natural instinct to shake Linhardt’s hand so as not to disturb the baby in his arms—and then the small family is alone. Ferdinand sits on the edge of the bed.</p><p>“I cannot say I am surprised by the results,” he says.</p><p>Dorothea hums softly, a noncommittal sound.</p><p>“Are you unhappy with this result, Dorothea?” Ferdinand’s voice is low and soft as he asks; Dorothea desperately searches for judgment in his tone but cannot find it.</p><p>“It’s so stupid,” she mutters, fixing her eyes on Melitta’s tiny nose. <em> Maybe he’s right, it does kind of look like mine. </em></p><p>“I am sure it is not, if you are so troubled.”</p><p>She takes a deep breath and looks into his face once more. <em> The same hair… </em></p><p>“I was hoping she wouldn’t have a Crest so I could see you keep your promise that you wouldn’t abandon us,” she whispers.</p><p>“Oh, Dorothea…” Ferdinand moves closer to her. “Will you hold Melitta? I want to embrace you.”</p><p>Dorothea ducks her head with a small, fond smile as she takes Melitta. Ferdinand immediately wraps his arms around her, pressing their daughter gently between their chests.</p><p>“You know, love,” he murmurs into Dorothea’s hair, “I do not mind if we never tell anyone else. Let the other nobles suspect whatever they want.”</p><p>With a contented sigh, Dorothea leans against Ferdinand’s shoulder. Trust, she reminds herself, is a choice, and just as she chose to trust Ferdinand when he said he never looked at her with disgust, so now does she choose to trust that his love for her and for Melitta is strong enough that it would be unchanged even if Melitta hadn’t inherited his Crest.</p><p>“What did I ever do to deserve you, Ferdie?”</p><p>“I ask myself the same thing every day.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can find me on twitter <a href="https://twitter.com/YourGirlRatBaby">@YourGirlRatBaby</a>! Come talk to me about ferdithea (or edelcalude or hubernie or marihardt lol).</p><p>Kudos and comments are always appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>